Despite the computational ability of modern compute devices, certain tasks such as pattern recognition and sound detection and identification remain challenging, and even identifying a single sound such as a crying child is not yet perfected. Machine learning techniques such as neural networks are often used for pattern-recognition tasks. One important aspect of using those techniques is generating a small number of parameters from a data set that is useful for identifying the desired sounds.